


黎明

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光公 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: a new dawn
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	黎明

漆黑夜空下是人间的灯火星河。水晶都的晚上一如既往的热闹。往来民众如同熙熙攘攘的水流，一个身影却停滞不动，犹如一块分水的石头。那不是别人，正是这个都市的管理者—水晶公。他已经在此驻足良久。  
半个星时之前，他刚在星见之间门口遇到莱楠。由于被堆叠过高的文件遮挡了视线，水晶公差点和她撞个满怀。高大的埃维拉族平稳接过向一侧倾倒的纸页，然后如预料中一样，以再熟悉不过的责备而又担忧的神情注视着他。  
“这些基础的工作交给我就可以了。” 她停顿了一下，又继续说了下去，似乎并不想给出反驳的余地。  
“公的夙愿算是达成了吧，可以去做些自己真正想做的事。”莱楠轻叹道。“我们可没有脆弱到连这点事务都无法承担啊。” 

这便是前因了。  
现在他离开了交汇的人群，静静站在街边。准确的说这并不算迷路。这毕竟是他亲眼看着建立起来的都市。即使闭眼都能一丝不差地在脑海中描绘出图景。  
只是……忽然不知道该往哪走了。  
出现这种情况也很正常，他早已做好了准备，即使自己消失，他们也能利用建立起来的一切继续走下去。况且这本来就是一群坚韧而又顽强的人。结果就是所有的事务都被处理掉了，反而没有插手的机会。  
这一百年来，这副和塔融合的身体确实带来了非常大的便利。无需睡眠，减少摄食，依然可以活下去。毕竟他的敌人正是转瞬即逝而又分秒不停的时间。太多牵扯关联的因素需要考虑，太多盘根错杂的因果需要推论，还有繁复精密的术式需要构写，这一百年他并不仅仅是在等待而已。为了计划的最终能够达成，每一步不知道被推敲过多少遍。微不足道的细节都需要反复斟酌，更不用提国家，部族，历史，文化，这些在和不同聚落交涉时需要提前了解的东西了。  
在药物的支撑下，水晶公曾无数次连着几个昼夜不眠不休，盘坐在堆积的书山之中不停翻阅从古至今的文献，演算，沉思，书写。在时间都能忘却的寂静之中，只有羽毛笔尖划过纸页的声响。层叠稿纸在手边以可见的速度加厚。  
而现在一切都结束了，第一世界得到了拯救，第八灵灾被成功阻止，水晶公却忽然陷入了一种茫然无措的空虚之中。当时他已经将一切都托付好，连从未让人进入的书室的钥匙都交给了莱楠。他就这样义无反顾踏上以死终结的旅程，以至于从未想过活下去之后的事。  
“真正……想做的……” 漫步在街上这样默念着，水晶公忽然止住了脚步。  
在碎星欲落的天穹下，他身处奔流不息的人群中，耳边回荡的却是那天遥望着诡异昼光时听到的问询。  
“等这一切结束了，你想做做什么？”那双蓝眼睛注视着他，这样发问。  
即使是被强硬拉拽到这个陌生的世界，彼方的英雄依然回应了请求。他成为了水晶公，水晶都还有这个世界所需要的利刃。即使灵魂因此深受折磨，他也依旧信任着自己。  
像泛起涟漪的湖面一般，内心微微颤动起来。但水晶公只是避开视线，转而投向了比天幕更远的地方，不知该如何去回应那道目光。  
「希望能和他一起冒险」，这个答案也许已经在心中回想过无数次。以至于脱口而出时，连他自己都惊诧于自己的毫不犹豫的说辞。即使希望将一切隐瞒至最后，他也从未在这愿望上作假。  
想要与那个人并肩前行，想要陪伴在他身边。一起奔赴万里，远渡重洋，踏足于未知之地，亲眼将他的冒险见证到最后。  
这也许是在逐渐鸣响的丧钟声中，水晶公最后的贪念。

随后这一闪念便像一粒石子沉入脑海深处了。  
自己身体的情况，水晶公比谁都要清楚。与塔离开相当的距离，身体就会变得虚弱而嗜睡，就像是为了补充和维持基本生命体征一般，将用于其他功能的以太一步步限制截流。情况严重甚至会失去意识。但是被困在这座无形牢笼中，比起因塔才得以改写历史这个事实，这点代价实在是微不足道。  
实在不能太过贪心啊。自己能存在于此，能再见到他，就已经是奇迹了。水晶公这样劝说着自己。

他彻底被思绪占据了。  
等到浓重阴影撞入视线，水晶公才惊觉已来到了光之战士的居室门前。他踌躇一阵，终究还是伸出手叩响了门。指节刚在门板上微微施加了一点力度，门便应声而开。  
“在这。”听到呼唤的耳朵支棱起来。在视野的角落里，一只胳膊从屏风后面伸出来，挥动了几下。  
绕过屏风，映入眼帘的是光之战士的身影——  
回应了自己的召唤，跨越了世界壁垒来到此地，来自遥远彼方的英雄。

光斜靠在床头，并没有穿那副冷硬的漆黑盔甲，而是身着柔软里衣，领口解开的扣子露出了脖颈和一小块胸膛。掩盖在碎发下的蓝眼睛望了过来，露出一丝温和的笑意。  
“晚上好。”

“抱歉，打扰你休息了吗？”对方摇了摇头，拍着身边空位示意着。  
“身体感觉怎样？”水晶公坐到了床边，前倾着关切地询问。  
若是身体上的损失，可以通过自己的治愈术解决，若是魔力枯竭则可以通过以太药进行补充，若是精神上疲惫劳损还有专门的提神药剂。只有灵魂的残破，自己什么方法都没有。别说修补，若不是雅休特拉的眼睛，连了解现在究竟处于怎样的状态都做不到。  
“已经没事了，但是他们不放心，还是非得要求我静养。”光无奈的耸肩。  
水晶公看着面前的人满不在乎地样子，不由得苦笑起来。  
要怎么传达这份心情呢。  
在那些足以传世的事迹背后，也不过是一具遍体鳞伤的躯体。即使本人早已习以为常，不代表他人就能因此视而不见。英雄，也是会痛，会受伤，会倒下，会死亡。  
这一点，了解过第八灵灾的自己比任何人都能更加刻骨的体会到。所以那时他奋力挣脱了囚笼，便拖着残破的身体一刻不停的寻找，直至赶至光之战士的身边。  
但是出现了意料之外的结局，足以毁灭一个世界的光就这样消失了。  
还记得他无法压制暴走的光，跪倒在地的样子。那副痛苦扭曲的神情在水晶公眼前挥之不去。 即使本人看起来毫发无损，并不能说明他就彻底恢复了。  
水晶公苦恼地攥紧了漆黑外袍的下摆。被缠绕的思绪堵塞的喉咙，一句话都没能说出来。  
忽然骨节粗大的手握住了他的手腕，牵引着放到了冒险者解开了几个扣子而袒露的胸膛上。水晶公几乎被这个大胆的举动惊到跳起来。垂落的蓬松尾巴也炸毛了。他惊诧地对上光的视线，呈现在眼前的是率真而毫不遮掩的笑容。  
“我好好的活着呢，放心吧。”  
下意识蜷缩起来的手指总算卸去了试图脱离的力道缓缓展平，安放在英雄布满伤疤的躯体上。那些触目惊心的痕迹放任何普通人身上都是足以致命的。但是掌心能感受到从坚实皮肤深处传来的心跳。那颗脏器在温热的胸膛里，如此沉稳，如此鲜明，像是永不会止息。  
「仅仅这样是杀不死我的。」  
仿佛是在这样，对着那些狰狞虬结的斑驳伤痕昂然宣告着。  
“我并在没有逞强，被你们拯救的这条命，我会好好珍惜。”  
“这样说，能对我多一点信任了吗？” 光向他有些顽皮地眨了下眼，松开握住的手腕，放任它离开。  
「这个人啊……」水晶公的轻叹比呼吸声更轻。随后他重新低垂的头被捧住了。  
睁大的视野中，冒险者的脸庞几乎占据了全部，然后唇上传来对方唇瓣的触感。  
被吻了。  
这时才认知到这个事实。  
记忆中他们曾吻过一次，那时刚从海底逃脱，咸腥的海水渗入皮肤上细小的裂口，干涩起皮的唇像是在确认对方的存在一样，相互摩挲着，擦出火花一般的热辣。  
但是这次不大一样。  
水晶公困惑地打开齿关作出生涩的邀请，光的唇舌便探了进来。水晶公因这意料之外的行动绷紧的肩膀也逐渐松垮。尾巴在床单上小幅度的摇着。不安和叹息被尽数堵在口中，在甜蜜的纠缠里融化了。  
光凝视着水晶公逐渐软化的神情，他能感到臂弯中的身体因体温微微上升而变得潮热。他稍稍退开，给水晶公留出片刻喘息的余裕。等到口中濡湿的声音稍稍平缓一些，光便托着他的后颈，再度贴了上去。  
一个柔和绵长的吻。  
这次他们都闭上了眼睛。

光伸出的手悬停在距离外袍几个星寸的地方。他抬起眼睛看向对方，似乎在用眼神征询同意。  
水晶公点点头，缓缓揪紧了胸口的衣襟。想传达这份情感，想被他注视着，想将一切不再隐藏，仅仅是这样期望着，就足以让身体随着游移的手泛起轻微的颤栗。  
光宽大的手掌贴上水晶公的后背，将他缓慢下放在柔软的床褥上。  
水晶公低垂着眼，眼睫在脸上投下一片柔软阴影。他放任那双灵活的手在扣饰上游移，将宽松的衣袍一件件褪去。深红和纯白外袍铺陈开，零碎水晶饰物散落在漆黑长袍上，犹如夜空中闪烁的星星。在那之上，被奇异水晶覆盖着的身体，已经彻底袒露在人前。  
他忽然侧过头用手臂盖住自己的眼睛，似乎期望这样能藏住自己的难堪，但是不安抖动着的耳朵早已暴露了情绪。他不敢去猜自己憧憬的英雄是以怎样的目光在居高临下打量着自己，光是想到这一点，就足以让他屏住呼吸，像被石化了一样僵硬。  
他现在才意识到自己其实并没有做好接受一切的准备。  
想将一切交付出去。想掩盖起来。  
想被他碰触。想逃走。  
两种极端的思绪不断相互撕扯着。纷乱的念头雪片一般几乎让他不由自主地颤抖起来。  
然后他听见了令人安心的声音。  
“不要藏起来。” 属于另一个人的手指握住了手臂，但是并没有施加力度。似乎本人比起这样，更希望通过语言来说服。  
“这是你支付的代价，不是吗？为了拯救世界和我。”  
“我……并没有做那么了不起的事，如果没有你，那就什么都无法完成……”只是作为信使传递这份感激的自己，不足以接受这样的赞誉。水晶公这样想着抿紧了唇。  
“独自来到这里，仅仅一百年就将计划推进到了这个地步，已经称得上是奇迹了吧。”  
“这种时候就坦率的接受啊……” 耳朵弹动了一下，光之战士无奈的叹息传了过来。

“来，让我看着你。” 光轻声说。  
被自己憧憬的人这样请求了，水晶公怎么也无法拒绝。于是遮盖住大半脸的手臂移开了。投射的透明灯光下，骤亮的视野让他有一瞬的目眩。略带湿意的额发被光的手指拨开，红宝石一般的瞳眸便无处躲藏了。细碎的吻，饱含虔诚和爱怜落了下来，一寸一寸，一处一处，额头，左眼，覆上脸颊的水晶还有手掌托起的泛白红发。光之战士的唇有着奔波数年被风沙打磨的粗粝和细小的裂口，但那触感却无比令人安心。

水晶公不由得闭上了眼。  
眼睑合上，便是浓稠得化不开的黑暗。那是他在百年沉眠还有前往第一世界的短暂昏睡中，再熟悉不过的色彩。

“拜托你了，将这份心愿传递过去吧。”黑暗中背后感到了前推的力度，同时传来的还有人的体温。最初他还能一一分辨出那是属于谁的手，后来后背感到了更多温暖的触感，无数人的声音交织成一片，穿越悠久时光而来。  
于是被托付了心愿的小小信使孤身朝向前方的光芒走去。开始是行走，随后步伐慢慢加快起来，接着变成了奔跑。  
不是没曾想过回头。但是那早已是漆黑一片的来路了。  
他记得再次关上水晶塔大门时所有人的神情。  
“愿十二神与你同在，古•拉哈•提亚。”  
为首的大个子微笑着，他深知那笑容之后绝望的底色。在那濒临毁灭的世界里，正是他们将他送上了旅途，将救赎的可能性留给了遥远的过去。  
绝望依旧如影随形，它不断延伸的指爪几乎要将前方的渺小光明撕碎。  
快啊，再快一点。在存在被时间抹消之前……  
他什么都不想了，只是在不断坍塌消失的道路上狂奔着，像是要耗尽此生所有气力一般驱使着这具身体，向着那唯一的光芒，永不停息——

光是忽然间发现的异样。也许是由于短促抽噎的气息，也许只是单纯地感知到了什么。  
光停了下来，将手贴上水晶公潮红的脸颊。细密水珠沾在柔软的眼睫上微微颤动。手指轻轻一抹，指尖便沾上了一片晶莹，随后浅淡的色泽在眼角缓缓化开。  
水晶公少有哭泣的时候。后悔，痛苦，犹豫，恐惧。这些本应早已被他远远抛在身后的来路上了。

但是现在，他被对待易碎宝物一样，连触碰都怕碎裂的温柔包裹着。那些早已被遗忘的情绪似乎在这一瞬间忽然追上了他。无数无法名状的情绪交织杂糅，随着透明的水光，从紧闭的眼中，从心底尘封的记忆深处漫溢出来。

——————

在咕唧的水声中，艳色穴肉随着按揉的手指缓缓绽放。相比最初滞涩而又热情的紧箍，现在手指的进出在滑腻脂膏的帮助下，已经容易了很多。  
光探得很小心。毕竟这是一双武人的手，骨节粗大，指盖粗粝，指腹带着硬茧，稍不留神就会在柔软的内壁留下伤痕。在考虑要不要进一步开拓的时候，有微凉指尖搭上手腕，止住了他的动作。  
“已经可以了……进来吧。”  
光抬起头，循着金饰束带的手臂往上，便看到水晶公像是被火烧红了的脸。他小声嗫嚅着，视线游移不定，似乎一时不知道应该安放在哪里。  
水晶公也许并不知道这样有多么诱人吧。被这样生涩而又率直的邀请了，光觉得自己也被拉入火中。  
他将水晶公的身体翻转过去。水晶公被搂抱起的柔韧腰部塌陷着，分开的臀瓣中水光淋漓。光硬挺的性器就着溢出的清液，对准不住翕动的后穴捅了进去。  
两人几乎是同一时间便舒爽出声。  
但是实在太紧了。狭窄的甬道很难一下容纳全部。光实在怕弄伤了他，只将手虚搭在水晶公的腰上，根本不敢用力。毕竟水晶公太擅长隐忍了，哪怕背脊颤抖着，手已将床单攥成一团，他怕是也不会喊一声疼。于是每推进一小段距离，听到骤然尖锐的吸气声，光便立刻停下，给予双方扯紧到极致的神经一点适应的时间。最后当自己彻底进入了这具柔软的身体时，光总算舒了一口气。  
水晶公只觉得尾巴根部都绷得有些发紧，下腹令人恐惧的饱胀感让他几乎不敢移动。但是当光尝试着小幅度地摆动腰部时，他便从中榨出了一丝快感。酥麻的电流从尾骨一节节咬住脊骨，攀爬上来，几乎一瞬间便让腰肢软了下去。他无意识地低喘出声。然后又突然醒悟过来。诧异于自己和平日不同的黏腻呜咽，水晶公将羞愤的脸埋进被薄汗沾湿的被褥。而光则是像获得了夸奖，俯下身在背脊上留下一吻，然后安心操弄起来。

很美。光这样想到。  
散开的泛白发尾随着抽动轻轻摇摆，柔顺地扫过臂膀和覆盖在侧颈的水晶上。手指描摹着冷硬晶体和柔软肌肤的分界，随着脊骨的天然曲线一寸寸逐渐下移。往下是汗珠抹开后水色润泽的光裸后背，唯有后腰处还留着堪堪愈合的弹孔的疤痕。绕过被自己按揉着根部因快感缠在手臂上微颤的蓬松尾巴，最后视线收束在镀上了晶莹柔光的臀峰上。指尖循着缝隙没入无法被视线触及的幽深阴影里，便能感到那处被撑平了褶皱的地方，是怎样性急地吞吃着自己的性器，又是怎样因自己的顶弄可爱地收紧的。当光缓缓推挤进去时，内壁惊惶又热情地收紧了，像是微弱而又无力地抗拒着。但是等到茎身褪出时，层叠软肉又不舍地紧追出去，包裹着做出甜腻的挽留。

水声响了许久，光欺身压上敷了一层细密汗珠的背，在白皙的肌肤上吮吸啃噬着，在留下红印的同时收获了一次又一次颤抖。现在这具身体已经彻底被操开了。水晶公浑身都透着难耐的绯色。相连的地方泥泞一片，清液不时从熟烂的内里被性器挤榨出来，顺着股缝淌满了不住颤抖的腿间。光从身侧绕过去一只手，有力的臂膀搂住柔软的腰腹。他将爱人湿透的身体捞了起来，让他倚靠在自己胸膛上。水晶公不堪重负的双腿总算从两人身体的重压下解放出来。

“拉哈，这样难受吗？”光意识到自己似乎放手的太快，以至于还没给水晶公适应的时间，便就着这个姿势进入了他极深的地方。  
只是这样问着，就感觉到包裹着自己欲望的下腹猛的收紧了。被喊到名字的反应也很可爱。光这样想着，靠着水晶公的头，手没入红发，用指腹按揉着猫魅耳根的软骨。

水晶公好不容易才听到询问的话语，他勉强睁开在快感冲刷下紧闭的眼睛，轻轻摇了摇头。耳朵似乎在摇动中扫到了什么。然后近在咫尺的声音随着气息灌入敏感的耳道，几乎一瞬间便让腰部泛起蚁噬般的酥麻。  
那是光轻笑的气声。他说，那就继续了。

光湿滑高热的胸膛贴上了水晶公的后背，狠狠碾过他软穴中隐蔽的沸点。光之战士的手也没闲着。灵巧的指尖沿着腰腹的肌理下行，撩拨起一路欲火。随后再次挺立的器物便落入了温厚掌心，顶端溢出的清液淌落下来，被抹开糊成一片晶莹。硬挺乳粒因不断由于快感挺立起来的胸，被送入带着薄茧的手指的蹂躏中，透出随时都能被采撷的熟红颜色。还有喷吐出来的湿热呼吸，扰动着兀自微颤的耳朵的绒毛，而耳尖则被光衔在口中，坏心地用牙尖细细研磨，咂得津津有味。  
水晶公被有力的臂膀禁锢在爱人怀里，所有感官都被围追堵截，任何敏感之处都没能逃脱光之战士的掌控和爱抚。腰部积蓄的热度已经到了令人恐惧的地步。水晶公的双腿止不住地颤栗着，他只能随着抽送，不住后仰着头，放任自己痉挛的身体被翻涌情潮吞噬。澎湃的快感密密匝匝，层层叠叠，他在一波又一波云峰之上被抛得更高。带着对坠落的失重感的恐惧，他哆嗦着摸到了环在胸前的爱人的手，光便松开手，与他十指交扣。  
看样子是准备好了。光箍住他，强劲的腰部将那处一捅到底。  
“啊——”水晶公不由得出声，拉长拔高的尾音迅速被压低了下去，最后闷在喉咙里。他被这一下顶到眼眶发烫，腿根止不住地簌簌发抖。剧烈痉挛着的后穴像是要将深埋于此的欲望榨取得一干二净。于是光之战士便如他所愿将满溢的热情注入这具被推上顶峰不住颤抖的身体。

然后便是那个瞬间。

无边寂静笼罩了整个世界，漫天铺盖而来的炫白光芒将他彻底淹没。澎湃的热流漫过身体的每一处，裹挟着，冲刷，回旋，奔向那至高的唯一的出口。水晶公颤抖的唇连单纯的音节都吐不出，只是张着口发出无声地悲鸣。随后他紧绷到极致的身体断了弦一般，骤然软倒下来。  
就像独自长眠时的无数个梦境，他从高天上坠落。无止无尽的下坠中，黑白昼夜轮回流转，一切记忆都如握持不住的细沙飞速而逝，他无数次坠入无可凭依的黑暗中。  
但是这次，他落入坚实而稳固的怀抱。  
在这令人怀念而又无比眷恋的臂弯之中，所有的一切都有了可以安放的归处。

还是做的太狠了，他等会得为此道歉。光愧疚地想到。  
拖进了情欲之中的并不只是水晶公一人。脑海中叫嚣的欲望，让光也没了轻重。  
想将他彻底填满。  
想见到他从未对他人表露过的神情。  
想看到这具身体在自己掌控下，因快感而动情的样子。  
带着这种私心，光一次次将水晶公逼至极限，直至现在才如同被喂饱的野兽一般蛰伏下来。  
水晶公躺在他怀中，这具绵软的身体连指尖都抬不起来了。平日支棱着灵巧转动的耳朵耷拉着。尖细的瞳孔彻底涣散开，凝神一瞬又化为空茫。喘息随着起伏的胸膛从微张的口中流出来。  
光爱怜地吻去水晶公侧脸沁凉的泪水，吻上水晶被捂得温热的侧颈还有失神的眼睛。在他温柔的吻中，五官的感知才一点点重新被唤醒到这具身体中来。  
情潮退尽，水晶公感到周身被充盈的满足感包裹着，像是浸泡温热的水中。然后柔软的发丝贴上脸侧，手掌覆上偏左侧的胸膛，他被拥搂在怀中。  
光将头抵在水晶的后背上，能感受到柔顺的发尾蹭着自己的肩膀，带来一丝痒意。水晶公身上的水晶虽然平整，但是也有锋利的角度。若是不小心的话，很有可能会划伤皮肤，留下伤痕。但是光之战士就像是期望这样一般，紧紧地抱着他。胸膛紧贴在一起，一丝缝隙都没有留下。两颗心脏在仅仅隔了一层皮肉的腔室里跳动着，声音逐渐混合成一处，分不清彼此了。

那之后水声响动了一夜。  
清理是一件极其麻烦的事，但光却做的非常细致。  
水晶公体力透支，困得眼睛都睁不开了。他靠在光身上，几乎要支撑不住滑进温热的水中。  
光将水晶公的头托起，免得他没入水中被呛到。另一只手则是插入热流中漫开的那一丛柔顺之中。顺着水流下移，光耐心地一个个疏通纠缠在一起的死结。泛白发梢已褪去青年时期的红色，在手心闪着静谧的光泽。  
这百年来，他不知是如何度过的。光只能从书室堆叠的书本和他人描述中窥得半分。在第一世界的一百年，在第八灵灾之后，还有太多太多他所不知道的事。若不是因为那一枪，这些怕是要随着水晶公在次元缝隙的虚空中就此燃尽。  
光又凝视了许久，直到水温微凉，才急忙将两人擦干，换上舒爽的衣物。

怀中的猫魅已沉沉睡去。被搂抱起的时候，他的头无意识后仰着，露出脆弱的脖颈，耳朵帖俯下来，只有眼睫随着光的动作微弱颤动着。  
光撑在床边，将臂弯里的水晶公放在柔软的被褥上。他才发现猫魅的身体比想象地要轻得多。  
忽然一股冲动击溃了他，雪片般的记忆飞卷而来。  
他曾无数次记下臂弯中的重量，有时在昏暗无光的地下室，有时是在黄昏的宫殿，有的轻如枯叶，有的比山还沉。更多的时候，他们是在光中，在高天，远在自己触及不到的地方。  
光之战士在床边跪下。他只觉得呼吸都被掐紧了。他难以自抑地将头贴上安睡之人的胸膛，去捕捉那心音。

心跳平静地传来。  
他活着，他好好的活在这里。

痛苦皱縮的胸口被这平静的搏动所充盈。  
光长出一口气，再度站起，伫立良久之后终于在水晶公身侧躺下。

“光……”微颤的声音，怕只是无意识的梦呓。  
水晶公蜷缩成小小一团，指尖仍然松松垮垮挂在光的衣褶上，像是不忍让他离去。  
光之战士眼中满盈着温柔，俯下身在水晶公额头上留下轻轻一吻，将那只手回握着，十指交扣。

静谧居室里，窗边薄纱在柔风中拂动。曼帘之外，星星消隐，黑夜褪去，微亮晨光在遥远的天际铺开。  
安心睡吧，当你醒来时，我仍会在你身边……  
之后的无数个黑夜，还有那之后的无数个黎明，我都会在你身边。


End file.
